mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassidy Foss
Cassidy Foss (November 18th, 1974) was born in Shadow Valley California to Cyrus Foss and Emma Foss. He was the eldest of his siblings including Abigail Foss and Cane Foss. He didn't know that he was the half-brother of Roman Nicolescu. Growing up Cassidy was very interested in Science. His father was the President of the Foss Institute. After graduating high school, Cassidy joined his father's group Mentesseg. But when he discovered his father did human experimentation, Cassidy left his father's company and Mentesseg. It was then that he began investigating the things his dad did, while running a company that installs security. Cassidy tried getting his sister to leave Mentesseg, but she wouldn't. Cassidy's mother died of Pancreatic Cancer in 2006. In 2009, during the Shadow Valley Slayer killings, Cassidy was a suspect in the investigation. He revealed to investigators things about his father. It was during that time he learned that Roman was his half-brother. His father and younger brother were both murdered by Lilith Winchester, his own niece. After the murders were over, Cassidy took over Mentesseg and the Foss Institute. He married Mercedes Nova, and sent his sister to work for Arcturus. He later would have her be the liason for Sark Industries and the Foss Institute. =Childhood= Growing up, Cassidy's father tried getting him interested in Science. Cassidy took quick interest in it, loving technology and what it could do for people. Cassidy believed in a strong sense of ethics much thanks to his mother's influence. Cassidy was always close with his younger sister, but not so much his younger brother perhaps because of an age difference of 7 years. =High School= Cassidy did very well in High School, and graduated Valedictorian of his class. He went to school with Charity Deveraux and Kasumi Natsume. Cassie graduated in 1992. =College= Cassidy joined Mentesseg after high school, and attended Cal-Sci. He also worked at the Foss Institue over the summers. Cassidy enjoyed working with his father, and looked forward to graduating. But in his Junior year at Cal-Sci Jonas Woodowski decided to go public with the fact that Foss was doing experiments on humans. Upon learning this, Cassidy decided to confront his father, and left the company. =Leaving Foss= After leaving Foss, Cassidy decided to run a security company. He did so under the pretense of looking into what his father was doing. Cassidy attempted to break into the Foss Institute to get proof of the human testing that was being done. But his father dropped the charges. In 2004, he was charged with stalking. =Shadow Valley Slayer= During the Shadow Valley Slayer killings, Cassidy was among the suspects along with his father. He and his dad didn't get the chance to make up, as his father was murdered, despite being part of the murders. Cassidy learned that he had a half-brother. He also learned that his sister wouldn't mind if he had been killed. =Later Life= After the Shadow Valley slayer, Cassidy took over the Foss Institute. He turned things around, and stopped the human testing. His sister turned to drugs because of their fathers death, but Cassidy helped her through it. He and Mercedes Nova got married. They have four children together - Porsche Foss, Cyril Foss, Carrie Foss and Ford Foss. Cassidy eventually sends his sister to Indigo Bay to work with Arcturus in order to help her clear her mind. =Quotes= "Dawn and I had a small fling a few years ago. It didn't last very long, and I'm glad it didn't." "It sounds familiar, but I'm not sure why..." - on Purple Blade "My brother is running the company unethically, and my sister is okay with me being 'taken care of.'" "Whoever it is, I'm sure my father is involved somehow" - on the Murders "Because my father is ALWAYS up to something." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Suspects Category:MISTX2 Suspects Category:MISTX0